


Breezeblocks

by shirusnake



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Suicide Attempt, hinting at a bit of abuse, need to practice writing longer things, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirusnake/pseuds/shirusnake
Summary: Living with someone like Eli is difficult at times.





	1. She may contain the urge to run away.

“Father.”   
“Hm?”  
Snake turned his head, feeling a warm body press up against his back, and then two arms wrap around his stomach. Cold hands slipped up his shirt, clammy palms pressed down onto his bare stomach and made the muscle twitch.   
“I missed you,” the young blond man murmured, burying his nose into the man's neck to give him a kiss. Snake didn't respond. He had been out all day at work, just like every other day. What was on Eli's mind to get this sort of greeting from him?  
“Are you hungry?” The boy's head was now resting on his father's shoulder so the older man could get a glance at the younger's profile. From this angle, Snake could have sworn that Eli looked like he had been crying. His eyes were puffy and red, and his cheeks were flushed.   
“Eli, what's going on?” Snake had to force himself to speak, and he brought a hand up to scratch through his beard. His scarred lips were dry. The man could do with some lip balm, but he'd probably never put it on willingly.  
The youth suddenly pulled away, as if he had been struck by those words. “Nothing,” that was uncharacteristically evasive of him. The boy was turned around when Snake was free of his hold. The man couldn't help but think that he should be concerned, but about what, he wasn't sure. Eli's arms were crossed over a bare chest, his chiseled back fully on display. That damned kid never wore a shirt, and Snake had to wrestle with the boy to put one on when they went out.   
“Eli...” Snake began in that usual, not-quite-upset, but-it-was-getting-there, tone of voice he had to put on when the other decided to be difficult. The boy stiffened in response, and then spoke up,  
“Are you hungry, or not?” It was obvious that he was getting upset, but what had touched on his sensitive nerves was still a mystery to Snake.  
After not getting an answer, Eli stormed off down the hall to their shared bedroom. The door slammed behind him, and then it was locked. Snake sighed to himself. Not the happiest welcome-back party he's been greeted with, but it certainly hasn't been the worst, either. 

The kid wasn't even his son, but he still called him 'Father', anyway. After everything that's gone on between them, the man had to wonder just exactly what had gone on in Eli's home life to make him the way he was, but he's never bothered to ask, and the kid's never been keen to talk about it. In truth, he was Eli's uncle, and Eli was one of two twins that his brother had. He knew that John never wanted kids in the first place. Sometimes he wondered if that had anything to do with his sub-par home life. Though the man had to keep reminding himself that Eli's been high-strung ever since he was a child. At times he could be absolutely wonderful to spend time with, and in the same instance, he could completely turn around on him with a knife to his throat. If it weren't for Snake wasn't a seasoned, now retired, veteran, he swore that he'd have been killed a long time ago. Even though he hasn't been asked, he made a promise to John that he'd take care of his boy. Eli showed up at his doorstep without a word when he was twelve years old. Surprisingly enough, no one called for six months, until the man asked Eli if his parents even knew that he was living with him. Apparently not, as he ended up calling up his brother and got the wife on the phone. Her response seemed dismissive, and no one's really said a word about Eli's status since.

The man lit up an herbal cigar and reclined onto the couch. It seemed tonight was going to be one of those nights.


	2. Hold Her Down with Soggy Clothes and Breezeblocks

Evening turned to night, and the house soon became cold with the absence of its resident's warmth. Snake had just woken up from a drug-induced nap, his mouth dry and head hazy. It seemed Eli hadn't left the room since he stormed off. That, or the kid ran away (again). The good news was that Snake hadn't been killed in his sleep. He had been attacked by Eli for much, much less in the past. Though Snake knew by now that he shouldn't have let himself pass out while Eli was in a mood. After getting himself glass of water, Snake meandered down the hall to deal with the issue at hand.

"Eli?" The man's voice was somber. He got no response. "Eli, open up." Snake tried to sound in a good mood, but instead he came off stern. Still no sign of the other being in the room. Snake tried the handle with his one good hand, the door clicked, then opened. 

Something didn't seem right here. 

Snake cautiously entered his bedroom, turned on the light. There was a lump laying in the bed, wrapped in their comforter. Snake called out, wondering if the boy had just gone to sleep.

"Eli?" 

The lump didn't move. Snake moved in, sat down on the bed. With his flesh hand he reached out, touched Eli's long blond locks of hair splayed out in a mess on the pillow. Snake touched the boy's head, he was unnaturally cold. The man's eyes went wide; something was definitely wrong here. 

"Eli- Eli!" Snake began to unravel the cocoon the other wrapped himself in, realizing how ghastly pale the boy's skin was. The youth's arm hung dead at his side, a bottle of one of Snake's pain prescription drugs rolled with the added weight of the other man. Snake froze. He shook his head, inhaled. 

This wasn't happening. 

Snake's cellphone, on half-charge, was sitting on the nightstand. Snake reached over for it, pressed the 'on' button. He had a new text. It was from Eli.

[ Father, well, uncle ]  
[ Don't want to admit it, but I haven't been ]  
[ Feeling very well. ]  
[ Sometimes I wondered if you even noticed ]  
[ Or cared. ]  
[ ... I'm sorry I had to do this to you ]  
[ I love you, more than just a.. ]  
[ Nephew. ]  
[ It's weird thinking about it now. ]  
[ I always used to laug thinking about ]  
[ What our family would think if they knew ]  
[ But even when I was younger I knew I ]  
[ Couldn't say a word. ]  
[ It was our dirty little secret. ]  
[ But I don't regret anything between us ]  
[ And I hope you don't either. ]  
[ My only regret is that I couldn't spend ]  
[ The rest of my life with you. ]

Snake carefully read the texts, looking back at the unconcious body laying next to him. He dialed something on his phone, and then raised it to his ear.

"Hello, 911. What is your emergency?"

"... My n- ... partner just tried to kill himself."


End file.
